Vicky Angel?
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: Here's a much happier ending to Jacqueline Wilson's "Vicky Angel."
1. Chapter 1

Vicky Angel?

 **AN: So, some time ago I had this idea for a Vicky Angel story. It's different, but quite happy, too.**

 _Previously:_

 _I can hear the screaming now, louder and louder. It's in me. It's coming out of my mouth. They're rushing towards me so I run, right across the room. Someone takes hold of me but I push them away. I'm running down the corridor to the door, I'm out and in the street, running and running and running. Vicky's running near me. I don't know if I'm running to her or away from her. I don't know anything. There isn't anything in my head except the truth. I've remembered. It's all my fault. I'm running down the road . There's shouting behind me, someone calling my name, but I can't stop. I run and run through the town towards the school, past the gates, along the pavement, slipping on the flowers, kicking toys out of the way, I can hear a car, I run, out into the road... A squeal of brakes, a scream, my scream..._

 _But there are arms round me, pulling me back, hands digging right into my shoulders, pulling my hair, yanking my clothes. I turn. It's Vicky. The car driver yells abuse and then drives on. "Wow! What a mouthful!" says Vicky, laughing shakily. "You saved me," I say. "but I didn't save you. It was all my fault. I pushed you away."_

 _"You pushed me, yeah. But you didn't push me under the car. I ran out, you know i did. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. My bad luck the car hit me. Your good luck the car didn't. Ok? No big deal." "Oh Vicky, I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _We hug tightly, my arms right round her. I feel her warmth, her smooth skin, her silky hair, and..._

 _"What on earth?"_

 _Vicky looks over her shoulder. "Oh my God!' she bursts out laughing. 'Hey! Vicky Angel! I've made it.'_

 _We have one last long hug and then, as Mum and Dad catch up, Vicky leaps into the air. She flaps wings as white as swansdown, waves one last time, and flies away._

I smile to myself, looking up as my best friend flies further and further away, until she's gone completely. As my parents wrap their arms around me, I feel totally peaceful.

"Was that Vicky?" Dad asks.

"Yes, she's an Angel of God now," I say cheerfully, feeling truly happy for the first time since the accident.

My parents smile back, and then to my concern, their faces dim in and out of my vision. Before I can ask "What's going on?" I collapse to the pavement, blackness taking over.

When I come to, the first thing I'm aware of is how much pain I'm in. My head feels like it's trying to split in two, my right arm feels like someone is cutting it in half over and over, and there's a plastic thing down my throat, making me want to choke.

I groan, and instantaneously, a nurse comes over to me looking surprised but extremely happy as well. At the same time, I realise that I'm lying in a hospital bed, but I've never seen a room like this one before.

"You'll be alright, dear," the nurse smiles at me as I feel myself gag on the thing in my throat. Much to my relief, she takes it out, and I realise that it's a breathing tube.

"What happened to me?" I ask hoarsely.

"You were hit by a car, my love, about a month ago. Your parents and friend have been beside themselves sick with worry," she tells me.

I sigh, and say, "Can I see them now?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "But first, let me get the doctor to check you over."

The doctor comes in, and while he's no George Clooney, he's pretty good looking. He's tall, with brown hair and eyes like a cornflower field, not to mention, the loveliest smile I have ever seen on a doctor's face.

"Well, Miss Marshall, it's lovely to have you back with us," he says lightly with a Londoner's accent.

"Thanks, Doctor," I say politely, and he smiles.

"You can call me Dani," he says with another smile, as my parents rush in.

"Oh, Jade! Thank Heavens you're alright!" Mum says as Dani says that, apart from some bruising, a headache (easily fixed with some strong painkillers) and a broken wrist that will take a while yet to heal, I was fine.

My parents hug me warmly but gently, as an angel walks into the ward of what I now know to be the ICU. My friend, Vicky, wearing white pants, and a pale blue t-shirt walks in.

"Vicky?" I ask in disbelief.

She smiles warmly. "Hello, Jade. My goodness, I missed you so much."

I smile back, in confusion. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be singing in the angelic choir of Heaven?"

Vicky raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I stare at her. "Vicky, you died two months ago, after being hit by a car."

Vicky stares back at me. "No, I didn't."

I'm very perplexed, and told her what had happened the day I was sure she had been killed in a horrific accident. Her only response was to laugh slightly, and shake her head.

"Sure there was an accident, and yes, I did run out into the road, but you pushed me out of the way, and got knocked down yourself," she said gently.

I start to cry, happy that what I thought was real was not real. I had never been so happy in my life.

"It was awful," I said, as Vicky wiped my tears away with a tissue.

"I can only imagine," Vicky smiled, before she leaned closer and said, "That Dani's pretty cute, isn't he?"

I laugh, and nod happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Within a few months, my wrist had mended up nicely, and the cast had been dark green, which looked neat. My headache had cleared within a few days, and I was back in school. Whilst in hospital, lot's of people gave me flowers and chocolate, and on the first day back at school , Mrs. Cambridge (English teacher) said that she wanted us to write a novella. Several other students groaned in displeasure , Vicky included, but I had an idea.

Opening up my English book, I put my blue to the paper, and wrote the following: _Vicky's my best friend._ Several weeks, books, and pens later, I had finished my story. When she read it, Mrs. Cambridge gave me 100/100. When I saw this, I was amazed.

"Ten out of ten seemed too small," she smiled. Vicky read it as well, and cried .

"What a thing to see in a coma," she said , and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

I had to agree, but I was so delighted when I found out that Mrs. Cambridge had arranged for my book to be published. There was just one problem: I didn't want to put my real name on it.

I spent some time finding a good name, and after watching Doctor Who, decided on Jacqueline Wilson, which made me sound very posh, I thought. So, that was the name on the book.

But where, you might ask, is the book that I wrote?

It's Vicky Angel, and it's available in all good bookshops and libraries.


End file.
